Outcasts of the Order
by sparkles.unicorns.rainbows
Summary: After failing the Council and severely injuring her friend on a mission, Ahsoka Tano finds herself an outcast of the Jedi. Weeks later, she meets, Adas Kressh, a Sith Half-Blood. But when her master is captured by an old enemy and they are sent to rescue him, what will ensue between the duo? Friendship, hatred, or what is forbidden in the Order? Ahsoka/OC... Rated T to be safe!
1. The Punishment

Chapter 1

The Punishment

Ahsoka POV

I stood before the Council, fearing what would happen to me. They all stared at me with hateful expressions that I tried to avoid.

Instead, I just look out the window at the beauty of Coruscant. It was nighttime and I always liked it best then. All the lights were on and you could hear the roar of the audience from the nearby arena. They raced speeders over there and I had gone there with Barriss once.

Now Barriss was severely injured and it was all my fault. _If I hadn't rushed into there…_

"Know why you're here, you do, young Tano," Yoda asked.

I said," Yes, Masters."

"Understand the severity of your actions, you do," he continued.

I winced as I saw the explosions and body parts. I could hear Barriss's screams and moans, myself crying. "Yes, Masters."

I saw Luminara give me a disgusted look. I can't say that I blame her.

Master Windu said," We have decided that you will be on Med Center duty for the next four months. Maybe that will teach you the value of life and _health_."

I nodded and exited the room with my master right behind me. He hadn't said a word to me since yesterday when he said," Get on the damn ship and hope that Barriss makes it."

"Ahsoka, we need to talk," he said to me.

I sighed and turned around. "About what? That I just caused the death of over five hundred civilians and clones? Or do you want to insult me about how I'm just worthless and pathetic?"

His face morphed into confusion. "Who said that you were worthless and pathetic?"

I rolled my eyes. "Pretty much everyone in the Temple. Haven't you noticed or have you just been looking for a new padawan to replace me?"

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Listen, Ahsoka. You might've messed up, but I would never replace you!"

I tore away from his grip. "That's a lie! All anyone has ever told me is lies! LIES!"

Master took a step away from me. "Just calm down, Ahsoka."

I bared my teeth at him and said," I'll do what I want since I'm going to get kicked out of the Order! Who would want me here anyway?"

I ran away from him and tried to ignore the glares I got from Knights and Padawans.

I finally reached my room and collapsed onto my bed. I felt bile rising up my throat and raced to the refresher.

I leaned over the toilet and let it all come out. I finally got done and sighed. I felt a wave of heat wash over me and I fanned myself.

It seemed to get hotter and I took off my shirt and pretty soon all I had on was a bra and some shorts. I fell onto my knees and saw visions of red.

"Blood," I mumbled.

I was pulled into a sleep and that brought back the memories.

"_Ahsoka, it's a trap!" Barriss yelled, but I could hardly hear her._

_I was cutting down droids and tanks like no tomorrow and I didn't realize that we were outnumbered until it was too late._

_I watched as my clone soldiers were killed in the explosions. Body parts rained all around me and Barriss._

_For the first time in my life, I was truly terrified. I was that little youngling again, scared of what I was and the people with laserswords._

_I took a step back and deactivated my lightsaber. "AHSOKA, NO!" Barriss screamed from behind me and tackled me to the ground._

_I felt a searing heat on my back and realized that I had stepped on a mine. Barriss had probably just saved my life and when I looked up to thank her, I screamed._

_Her body had burn marks all over it and one of her legs was missing. Her face was cut and bleeding and most of her clothes were gone. Her eyes were dripping blood and her nose was torn to bits._

_I had picked her up and dragged her back to the camp through my tears. Master immediately loaded her and the rest of the clones and refugees and left that dreadful planet._

I felt myself being shaken as I sat up. I saw Anakin staring down at me with _fake _concern.

"Ahsoka, why are you throwing up on the floor?" he asked.

I looked down and saw that I had been throwing up even more than in the fresher. I glared up at him.

"I'm throwing up because the disgust that I bring myself now," I replied, meaning every word I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Ahsoka, you have no right to talk about yourself that way!"

I bared my teeth again and said," I can do whatever the hell I want to! Haven't we been over this?"

Anakin glared at me. "Ahsoka Tano, you can't do whatever you want to! There are rules that you need to follow!"

I laughed without humor and stood up. "Oh and I bet that you followed those rules when I saw you and the Senator getting into each other's pants!"

Master then did something surprised me. He hit me. Not a slap, but a punch in the face. I felt the full force of it and was knocked into my dresser.

I thought that Anakin would try and hurt me again, but he just stared at me with a blank expression.

He walked toward the door and said," I have a mission for the next three months. I'll see you when I get back."

I thought I heard him say," I'm sorry," but I shrugged it off. Nobody would ever feel sorry for me.

I dragged myself to the refresher and examined the wound. It had split my lip and blood poured down from it.

"It feels better than what I was feeling before," I said and grabbed a pair of scissors from the medicine cabinet.

I used the sharp edge to cut out the word loser across my wrist in tiny little letters. Blood spilled out from my cut, but I sighed in relief.

Anything would feel better than this feeling of depression that had settled over me.


	2. You're Not the Only One

Chapter 2

You're Not the Only One

Ahsoka POV

It's been two weeks since the incident on Rishi, the incident that cost my friend's health and my reputation.

I've been on Med Center duty ever since, but I never visit Barriss's room unless I absolutely have to. And I always make sure that she is asleep. I don't want to see the look of hate on her face.

"Alright Ahsoka, you're free to go," Master Dralligg said to me. He usually wasn't on Med Center duty, but he was recovering from a nasty lightsaber cut on his thigh.

He was also the only friend I had left. "Are you sure? I noticed that some of the clone's IV sacks needed to be refilled and I could always replace someone's bedpan," I said. I didn't want to leave this place because that meant being out in the open where the padawans would hurt me.

Master Dralligg just laughed. "Ahsoka, I know you and I know that you can't stand to be cooped up in one place for long. Go and have fun."

I smiled weakly. "Okay, Master Dralligg."

I grabbed my bag and slowly walked out of the room. When I finally arrived outside, I looked around for any padawans. I saw none and sighed out of relief.

I started down the hall, but a voice said," Well, if it isn't the Togruta failure!"

I turned around and saw three padawans. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Derek?"

He smiled evilly at me. "You know what I want, Tano!"

I shook my head. "I'm not having sex with you guys. I've been telling you for over three years!"

Derek and his friends just laughed. "Well, what if the Council found out about those cuts on your arms?"

"I don't give a damn," I said, but I was terrified.

If the Council ever found about my way of relieving pain, they would either kick me out of the Order or they would send me to some kind of mental hospital.

"What if the Council found out about all the sluts on the streets that you've fucked up?"

Derek glared at me. "You shouldn't talk to me that way, you bitch."

Suddenly, I was up against a wall and Derek was punching me. I cried out in pain when he pulled out a knife and cut me across the lekku. The pain usually helped, but my lekku were sensitive.

He brought down his fist on my montrals and I felt tears come to my eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I looked to my left and saw a boy with pale red skin and blonde-spiky hair. He had black tattoos covering his arms.

Derek looked at me with an expression that said _We'll finish this later._

He and his friends then ran away and the red boy walked up to me. "Are you alright?"

I looked at him with surprise. No one had even bothered to talk to me in the past few weeks except Master Dralligg and Derek- but he only wanted me.

"I guess," I replied. "I don't know if you know this, but you probably shouldn't be seen with me."

The boy asked," Why?"

I sighed. "I'm kind of an outcast of the Order. I basically disobeyed the Council and almost got my friend killed so now everyone hates me."

He said," You're not the only one. Outcast, I mean."

I asked," What do you mean?"

"I'm an outcast too, but for a completely different reason. You see, most Jedi don't trust me because I'm part Sith."

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought that the Sith species were extinct."

He smiled weakly. "Well, one of my ancestors, Elcho Kressh, he had a son and through his son, we survived for many years. And well, my father met a Jedi and they got married and had me… my mother was human you see, and that's why I don't have all the weird facial appendages like my ancestors."

He shuddered and smirked. "They looked absolutely dreadful."

I smiled happily for the first time in two weeks. I held out my hand. "Ahsoka Tano."

The boy took it. "Adas Kressh."

"It was nice meeting you, Adas. I have to go, though. Maybe we'll see each other around."

He said," Maybe."

I turned around and walked down to my room. When I got there, I went into the bathroom and grabbed the scissors. I looked for a place to cut myself on my upper arm, but didn't find a place.

I sighed and took off my shirt. I placed the blade on my abdomen and cut myself.

After it stopped bleeding, I bandaged it up and examined my other wounds. My lekku hurt terribly and so did my montrals.

I did the best I could to heal them with the Force, but they still throbbed. I set to work on the ones on my face and covered them up with make-up.

But then Adas came to mind. Why did that boy seem to care about me? He was a Sith Half-Blood after all, and their kind are violent and rely on the Dark Side.

"How did he get into the Order anyway?"

I shrugged my shoulders and got ready for bed.

Adas POV

"Padawan Kressh, Master Yoda would like to speak with you," Master Secura said from behind me.

I opened my eyes and stood up from my meditation pad. "Thank you for informing me, Master."

Aayla nodded. I still wonder why she chose me out of the padawans to train. I was a monstrosity after all, being related to the Sith. I was an outcast yet she didn't care.

I walked out of the room and headed for Master Yoda's chambers. On the way there, I thought of the Togruta I had met earlier, Ahsoka.

I had noticed that she had scars and cuts on her upper arms, like me. _Is it from battle or just cutting herself… like me?_

I shook my head. I would not dwell on these things since they were none of my business.

I entered Master Yoda's quarters and saw that his curtains were open to reveal the rain pouring down from outside. I always liked it better when it rained. I don't know why. Maybe because of the dark skies and clouds. They always put me at peace.

"You requested my presence, Master Yoda," I said formally, just like Mother had taught me.

"Hmm… more trouble you have gotten into," he said.

I thought back to earlier today when those other padawans had cornered Ahsoka and were beating her. "Master Yoda, I wasn't causing any trouble. I was trying to protect another padawan _from _trouble."

"Who?"

"Ahsoka Tano. I was practicing my lightsaber combat when I felt her fear and despair. I found her being hurt by a few padawans. They ran away after I showed up." _And I can't say that I blame them either. Who the kriff would mess with a Half-Sith?_

The old Jedi considered this for a moment. "Recognize these padawans, did you?"

I shook my head. "I don't usually interact with my peers. I don't wish to form attachments or bonds."

"Wise of you, but hurtful also," he said in response.

I opened my mouth to ask about this, but Yoda raised a small hand. "More time to talk about that, we will have, but not right now. Sit, young Kressh."

I sighed and took a seat in front of the green Jedi. Every month or so, Master Yoda would call me into his quarters to talk about my mother and my father. He also wanted to make sure that I wasn't going toward the Dark Side.

"Having more visions, are you?"

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"Know more about your father, do you?"

"Yes, Master Yoda."

He chuckled in that creepy, yet funny way, and I cracked a smile. "Wonder why your mother died, do you?"

I nodded. "Yes, Master Yoda. I don't remember what she looked like and she never told me her name, but I'm positive that she was murdered by a Sith."

"Sure, you are?"

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"Hmm… this Sith, your father it is?"

I shook my head. "I never met my father, but I know that he would never kill my mother. I believe the assassin to be a former apprentice of Darth Sidious's, Darth Maul."

"Seen this, you have?"

I nodded. "Yes, Master Yoda."

He looked out the window and seemed to be deep in thought. "Thoughts of revenge, have you had?"

"No, Master Yoda. I feel no anger toward Darth Maul or Sidious, only confusion."

"Confusion?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. I'm confused as to though her death. She had done nothing wrong, yet I have seen her being killed by Maul. I know that you know her name, but why do you hold back the information? I'm ready to know."

The wise Jedi chuckled again. "Ready, you are not."

"Then when will I be ready?"

He looked out the window again. "Know, you will. Go now, young Kressh."

And on that happy note, I exited Master Yoda's quarters.

**Alright guys, this my first fanfic and I need to know what you guys think of it. Please review!**

**By the way, in the future I might include a song in here and I want to get you guy's ideas. Just in your reviews, tell me what song you guys want to be in here at this point. You are free to change your minds at any point since I won't be making that chapter for awhile.**

**May the Force be with you, Jedi and Sith alike.**


	3. Twenty Questions

Chapter 3

Twenty Questions

Ahsoka POV

I woke up and saw that the wounds on my face and lekku weren't as noticeable as before. I went into the refresher and applied a little make-up.

"I guess that's fine," I said to myself. I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower. I thought about Adas again.

He seemed a little strange, but he was friendly and nice. _Maybe I'll see him today, _I thought.

I stepped out and dried myself off. After putting on my regular Jedi attire, I went to the mess hall. As usual, when I stepped in there everyone's eyes went toward me. My lekku darkened and I looked down.

The Padawans started snickering and the Knights glared at me. _Why do they have to do this everyday?_

I grabbed a tray of food and saw that there wasn't an empty place to sit. Sighing, I made my way toward the door that opened up to the gardens, but a voice called out," Ahsoka! Come sit here!"

I turned around and saw Priscilla, the most popular and obnoxious one of them all. I glared at her. "No way. The last time you invited me to sit down, you shoved my face into your food and called me a… I'm not going to repeat that word."

She rolled her eyes and gave me the bird when the Masters weren't looking.

I exited the mess hall and made my way to a secluded part of the gardens where Barriss and I used to go to before… Rishi.

I ducked underneath the brush and found a surprise. "Adas? What are you doing here?"

He looked up from his datapad. "Oh, I'm just looking through some old files. Trying to find out more about my mother."

I put my food down and sat next to him. "And why would she be mentioned in… Past Jedi of the Order," I asked, reading the title of the article.

He gave me a forced smile. "Because she was a Jedi. And I thought I was thickheaded!"

I laughed and playfully punched him on the arm. I saw him wince, but he tried to cover it up. "Adas, what's wrong?"

He said," Just some old wounds."

I didn't believe him, but I decided to ask about it later. "Okay. Hey, aren't you hungry?"

He nodded so I gave him a piece of bread. He gladly accepted it and ate in one bite. I tried to hold back my laughter and he asked," What?" through a mouthful of bread.

That just made me laugh harder and he swallowed. "So you want something to laugh about?"

He started tickling me and I pleaded," Stop, Adas! Stop!"

I flipped him over and he said," Okay, I'll stop."

I rolled my eyes and he smirked. "What are you smiling about?"

He reached a hand up and caressed my face. "You're just so pretty…"

I blushed and got off of him. He sat up and asked," Hey, since we've only known each other for about a day and we're already laughing and joking around like best friends, why not we get to know each other?"

I considered this and said," Sure. How about twenty questions?"

"That's fine. I'll start off! How old were you when you got to the Temple?"

I said," About three. Master Plo found me and took me here."

"What kind of lightsaber form do you use?"

"Reverse-grip Shien. I also use a shoto if my opponent is actually strong."

"Were you at the top of your class when you became a padawan?"

"Yes. I was actually better than some of my instructors!"

We both laughed and got back to the game. "Favorite color?"

"Green, obviously since it's the color of my lightsaber."

"Any books that you like to read?"

I sighed. "When am I gonna ask the questions?"

Adas held up his hands. "Okay, you can ask the questions!"

I smirked and asked," How old were _you _when you joined the Order?"

"About six years old."

I nodded. "Lightsaber form?"

"Vaapad, the Ferocity Form."

"Dangerous, yet cool. Grades at the Academy?"

"Same as you."

"Favorite color?"

"Black."

I asked," Why black?"

"It sort of reminds me of peace, even though most people associate it with death. But like the Code says, _There is no death, there is the Force. _Plus, black is the color of my lightsaber."

He pulled out his weapon and activated it. His blade really was black with a white outline.

I gaped at it. "That's some lightsaber," I said. "Can I hold it for a minute?"

He nodded. "Sure."

He handed it over and I held it in my usual grip. He chuckled. "My lightsaber was specially designed for Vaapad so let me show you how it's supposed to be held."

He laid his hand over mine and showed me how to hold it. I blushed as he did this. _His hands are so warm._

I looked farther down his arms and saw that he was ripped. His tattoos looked so elegant as well, like the waves of Saleucami or the flames of Mustafar. They seemed to shift as he moved.

"So if you can pull that off, then you'll be fine," Adas said.

I nodded like I had heard everything and said," Why not we move onto the next question?"

He raised his eyebrows and released my hands to my dismay. "Okay."

I sat down and asked," Why were you named Adas?"

"My mother said to me when I was five that she had named me Adas because of a great Sith warrior that caused a lot of trouble and chaos in the Republic. He almost caused the downfall of the Jedi Order."

"Um… I don't see why she would want to name you that."

He gave me a forced smile. "She thought that instead of being a curse that I would be a blessing to the Order. You know, bring back that honor of the Sith, even though she was a Jedi."

I nodded in understanding. "Well what do you think you are?"

He gave me a look that held anger, sadness, passion, and death at the same time. "I'm not sure yet. Padawans pick on me because of my species, but on missions people bow before me like I'm a god. You tell me. What am I?"

I thought about it for a moment. He said that he was an outcast, but he was so kind and gentle, not like a troublemaker. _How could you be like me? I'm an outcast, but you're… perfect._

"You said that the Padawans make fun of you, right? Maybe they're jealous? I mean, who wouldn't be jealous of you? You're obviously a great fighter and smart and handsome..." I blushed when I said that. "Anyway, you're a blessing. I can tell that you'll pass the Trials and probably end up on the Council."

Adas smiled at me and this time, it wasn't forced. "Thanks, Ahsoka. You're very nice. Why not we go inside and practice our lightsaber combat?"

I sighed. "I have Med Center duty. Maybe some other time?"

He shrugged. "I could always help you. That way you would get done faster."

"Yeah, but the Council said that _I _need to do this stuff so that I could understand the importance of life and health."

We stood there for a moment and then started laughing. We finished up my food and headed toward the infirmary.

**Alright, guys... review time! And include a song suggestion please! Constructive criticism appreciated as well...**


	4. Our Lives Suck

Chapter 4

Our Lives Suck

Adas POV

We entered the Med Center to find Master Dralligg, my old lightsaber combat teacher, fiddling with a datapad.

"Hello, Master Dralligg. What are you working on?" Ahsoka asked.

He said," Please call me Cin, Ahsoka. Oh, and this datapad isn't working very well. I'm trying to repair it." Just as he said it, he was shocked by a tendril of electricity.

"Kriff!" he said, sucking on the wound.

I walked over to him and said," Here, let me. I can repair almost anything."

Cin said," Well, Padawan Kressh, I haven't seen you in here for… I don't think anyone has ever seen you in here."

I smirked. "I'm not one for infirmaries."

He chuckled. "Me neither, but the Council put me here anyway!"

I gave the datapad back to him. "Anyway, Ahsoka asked me to help her out, today."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "More like you pleaded to come, but can he help, Cin?'

Cin nodded. "We need as much help as we can muster today! Apparently, an entire battalion of clones just got back from Sullest and over a third of them were injured."

Ahsoka and I both nodded and we got to work.

_Four Hours Later_

"Tired yet, Adas?" Ahsoka asked as I sat down, covered in sweat and bruises.

"I never knew that younglings could hit so hard," I said as she handed me an ice-pack that I placed on my… private area.

Some younglings had come into the Med Center earlier today and they had bruises from lightsaber training. It was my turn to help them, but when I gave them some painkillers, one of the kids kicked me in the shin and from there things went bad.

Ahsoka laughed. "Yeah, well it was a nice surprise to find you half naked and hanging upside down in a closet. And how did they beat you up?"

"I didn't want to hurt them so I didn't defend myself!" I said, wincing as Ahsoka placed some ice on my uncovered chest.

"Sure, that's what happened!" she said with a laugh.

Cin emerged from another room with an IV sack. "Can one of you go by room 374 and refill the patient's IV bag? The Council has requested my presence and I don't want to be late."

Ahsoka nodded and took the bag from Cin. He said," Thanks," and rushed out the door.

She turned to me and asked," Adas, can you take this?"

I glared at her while she laughed.

Ahsoka POV

I made my way down to the patient's room and opened it up to find an unexpected surprise. Barriss.

I gasped and backed out of the room. _She must've switched rooms! _I looked back in the room and saw that she was asleep.

_Well, she seems pretty knocked out…_

I tiptoed my way to her IV port and replaced the bag, but when I turned around to go I heard a voice.

"Wait, Ahsoka."

My eyes filled with tears as I said," Yes, Barriss?"

"I want to talk."

"Why would you want to talk to an outcast like me?"

"Because you're not an outcast to me."

"You're right. I'm not just an outcast to you. I'm an outcast to everyone in the Order!"

"You're not an outcast, Ahsoka!" she said, and I could feel her anger rising.

_That's right. Be angry at me. You have all the rights to be…_

"That's all I'll ever be anyway, a loser! I was destined to be a loser!"

"Damn it, Ahsoka! Just shut up and listen! You're not anything, but a great Jedi!"

I felt the tear coming, for I knew that she was lying. "You're a liar, Barriss. Everyone who has ever told me that I'm actually a good Jedi is a liar."

I raced out of the room even though Barriss was trying call me back.

Adas POV

I stretched my muscles and tried to ignore the pain that it was causing me. I got up and hobbled over to the closet, hoping that I could find some bacta, when Ahsoka came barreling down the hallway.

She rammed into me and we went down in a sprawl of limbs. I found myself under her as she struggled to get free.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" I asked. She pushed me off and ran out the door.

I got up and raced after her, even though my body was crying out in pain. I followed her to her room where she closed the door.

I sighed and knew that she wouldn't let me in. I took a small knife out of my pocket and went to work on the control panel.

I finally got the door to open up, but what I saw was Ahsoka on the floor of her room with her shirt off, cutting herself.

She saw me standing in the doorway and her expression changed to fear. "So what are you gonna do now? Report me to the Council? Or are you going to demand that I have sex with you so that this stays a secret?"

I walked toward her and kicked the knife out of her hands. I picked her up and sat her on her bed. I closed her door and her eyes widened out of fear.

I raised a hand and said," I just want to show you something."

I took off my shirt and let her see my scars. I felt her eyes roam all over my chest and abdomen. She looked up at me and said," You're a cutter?"

I nodded. "You are, too?"

She nodded. "So… what's your story?"

"Like I said, my mother died when I was young and ever since then, people have picked on me because of my species. I just decided that feeling physical pain would be better than emotional and mental pain."

"My story is… a little more recent. About a month ago, me and my friend Barriss Offee were on a mission when I acted arrogant and almost got her killed. When we got back, the Council put me on Med duty for four months and my master and I got into an argument. In the end, he ended up hitting me and I became a cutter."

I gave her a weak smile. "Well, don't our lives suck?"

She laughed and said," Heck yes."

I sat next to her on her bed. "Why did you run out of the med center?"

"I went into Barriss's room to replace her IV fluids and she woke up. she saw me and tried to convince me that I wasn't a loser, but it ended up a screaming match and now I'm positive that she hates me and now I hate myself too and –"

I didn't think that she realized that she was crying until I wrapped my arms around her and whispered," I don't think that anyone could ever hate you."

Ahsoka POV

i woke up the next morning with a blanket over me and a note lying on my nightstand. i picked it up and it read,

_Dear Ahsoka,_

_ Sorry I didn't wake you up this morning. My master called me in for some sparring and you can't really so no to a Jedi Master. I left you some breakfast on your dresser. Maybe we can meet in the gardens at say three o'clock? I'll bring food and chocolate. See you there,_

_ Adas Kressh_

__I smiled and got up out of bed. I grabbed a bite of toast and checked the time. _Twelve o'clock..._

"First time I've ever slept in," I said jokingly and got ready for the date with Adas.

I stopped dead in my tracks and thought, _Date? Ahsoka, calm down now! This is not a date. It is just two friends who happen to be a boy and girl meeting up for lunch and chocolate in the Gardens, the most romantic part of the Temple. So what if you think that he's cute? That does not make it a date! _

__**Sorry, i haven't updated in awhile. My wifi hasn't been working so i don't have any webernet! (webernet means internet!) Please review and constructive criticism appreciated as well...**


	5. Goodbyes

Chapter 5

Goodbyes

Adas POV

_Okay, I have the food, the blanket, and everything else… Now I just have to wait for her…_

I lied down on the blanket and looked up at the sky. I smiled and decided to look up at the clouds while waiting for Ahsoka.

I saw one that looked sort of like Master Yoda and another one that looked like a speeder. _That one looks like a Mynock with a spoon sticking out of its butt!_

I smirked. _That certainly was an interesting mission with Master Secura…_

"Adas, where are you?" I heard someone ask.

"Over here, Ahsoka."

She stepped through the bushes and said," This food looks amazing."

I sat up and shrugged. "I guess. I mean, when you're an apprentice to a master that constantly travels to planets that never serve good food, you should probably know how to cook."

I don't think that Ahsoka heard me though, because she had already taken a bite out of her food. "This is so good!"

At least that's what I think she said. It came out more like," Thit if so goof!"

I laughed and said," I'm glad you like it!"

She ate her food quickly and in a few minutes, she was patting her stomach and smiling. "So Adas, how's about a story?"

"Alright, what kind of story?"

She fell onto her back and replied," How did you get assigned to Master Secura?"

"Well, I was in the training area, working on my technique when she came in looking for a sparring partner. I was the only one in there and though she didn't want to fight me, she did and as she said to me afterwards, I put up a hell of a fight."

"She asked about my master and I said that I didn't have one because of my race. Of course she was taken aback, wondering how I could be so strong and yet have no experience in the war yet. After a few minutes of conversation though, she got permission from the Council to take me as her padawan learner. But it's only been a year and a half and the Council is talking about promoting me."

"You talk about it as if it's a bad thing," Ahsoka replied.

"It's just that Aayla is family to me. I've had trouble letting go in the past year and having to let her go… Ahsoka, it makes me feel as though I'm breaking the Code because of the bond we have. We're too attached to each other and if the Council were to find out…"

At first, she didn't say anything. Then she responded," My master says that since we're Jedi, we're supposed to show compassion. He thinks of it as unconditional love."

I looked at her and saw just how beautiful she actually was. Her smallest smile could brighten up any room and her laugh was like a chorus of angels, except a million times more beautiful.

But she was more than that. She had a spark in her that was truly a masterpiece. She was sweet and kind, but had a feisty tang to her as well.

"Adas, what are you looking at?" she asked, pulling me out of la-la land.

"Stuff." She shrugged and looked up at the clouds.

"Hey Adas, I think that it's gonna rain," she said worriedly.

I looked up and saw that a lot of clouds were rolling in.

"Don't worry. We'll go inside if it does rain. So how about we spar for awhile?"

She smirked. "I would, but I'm afraid that I would damage your ego."

I raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

She shrugged. "I would probably just kick your butt."

"Then let's go," I said. "You and me, right here, right now."

I activated my lightsaber and flourished it just to show off. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and activated her weapon.

I slashed at her and she dodged with ease. We locked blades and I put more and more pressure on her blade. She shoved me away and kicked me in the shin.

I grimaced and ducked as her leg came dangerously close to my head. "I thought that we were using lightsabers!"

"It won't hurt for you to improve upon your hand-to-hand combat skills," she said and I blocked a punch that probably would've broken my nose.

I smirked and tried an uppercut to her jaw, but she dodged and delivered a roundhouse kick to my thigh that made me go down. She tried to pin me, but I rolled to one side and elbowed her in the stomach.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of thunder and I looked up as it started to rain. But that didn't stop Ahsoka from kneeing me in the groin and pinning me on the ground.

"Okay, Ahsoka! You win!" I said, trying to get out of her grasp.

"Yay! What did I win?" she asked excitedly and stood up.

I smiled. "A mud bath!" I yelled and threw a clump of mud at her. It hit her in the face and she cleared the much out of her eyes.

"You are gonna get it, Kressh!" she yelled and chased me around the gardens.

Shaak Ti POV

I watched the two padawans run around in the rain. They looked happy, truly happy. I've noticed that they haven't been very… jubilant lately. It seems as though the heavy weight had been lifted off of their shoulders.

Unfortunately, they seemed to be forming an attachment together and that is never a good thing. It leads to the Dark Side and we can't have that in the Order.

_But would you rather have two happy padawans or ones that are depressed and could get themselves killed in battle?_

I agreed with the first choice and decided to turn the other way. But only for awhile. Then they would have to face the consequences.

And the consequences were never good with the Council. I've learned that the hard way.

Ahsoka POV

"That was so much fun!" I said to my red-friend.

He gave me a small smile that made my heart melt. _Why do you have to be so perfect? _

"Tano, why are you covered in mud?" a voice asked from behind me.

I sighed and saw Priscilla. "What? No hi?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why the heck would I say hi to trash like you?" She and her friends started laughing and I made a face.

"Jeez, are you guys laughing or are you having a heart attack?" I asked.

They stopped laughing and were about to say something when they finally noticed that Adas was standing right there. "Oh, hey Adas. How's life?"

He glared at her and didn't answer. Priscilla gave him a half smile. "Still the quiet, yet hot one I see! Whatever. I'll definitely see you around!"

And with that, she left along with her friends. Adas let out a relieved sigh and said," I thought that she would never leave."

"You mean, you aren't so fond of her _awesome _attitude?" I asked sarcastically. "I mean, most guys in the Order drool over her, even though the Code says not to."

He shook his head. "If I wasn't a Jedi, I wouldn't go out with a girl because of her looks or boobs. I would want her because she had a great personality and wasn't afraid to be herself."

I gave him a small smile. "Me too. I mean, I would date a guy. I'm not… gay." There was a pause before we started cracking up.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go to my room and get cleaned up. You should too. I guess that I'll see you later."

He hugged me and walked away. I sighed happily and thought, _So he's not like most guys… _I frowned when I knew that he wouldn't wanna go out with me though, because I was ugly and a loser _and _because of the Code.

I took a deep breath and smiled. _At least he's my friend…_

I stood up a little straighter and walked back to my room.

Adas POV

I slowly opened my door and found my master waiting for me. "Hi, Master."

"Hello, Adas. Where were you?"

I sighed and said," I was eating in the Gardens with Ahsoka Tano." I had learned a long time ago that lying to Master Secura wasn't the wisest thing.

"Um… why?"

"Because she's my friend," I replied.

Aayla raised her hands defensively. "Hey, I was only asking. And why are you covered in mud?"

"We sparred and practiced our hand-to-hand combat. Then things got ugly and it turned into a mud fight."

She frowned and I asked," What's wrong?"

"It's just that… she doesn't exactly seem like a nice girl."

I rolled my eyes. "Master, I know that you're just saying that because you don't like how she messed up on that one mission. And it wasn't even her fault that Barriss was injured."

"I didn't know that you knew Padawan Offee," Master said.

"I don't and stop trying to change the subject," I responded through clenched teeth. "Stop trying to blame Ahsoka for losing those clones. It wasn't her fault, it was the tinnies. Don't blame her for anything ever again. Are we understood?"

Master hesitated for a moment and nodded. "By the way, we have a new mission."

"Where to?" I asked.

"Rishi. The Council has heard about rumors of civil war and they want us to go check and if the rumors are true, stop the uprising."

I nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight. Make sure to have the clones ready in a few hours. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long trip."

I nodded and headed into my bathroom to get ready.

**Seven Hours Later**

I stepped out of the War Room and contacted Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, it's Adas."

"Adas? I heard about your mission to Rishi."

"Yeah. Well, I just wanted to say bye and all… maybe it would be better if we did this in person."

I heard a pause. "Hmm… okay. I'll meet you on the landing platform in two minutes."

I shut off my comlink and walked toward the platform. While on the way there, I thought about what I had said earlier. About the whole love thing.

_What were you saying out there in the hallway? About all of that dating stuff? I mean, was I trying to flirt with… Ahsoka? Well, she is fun to be around and she's a great friend… even though I've only known her for two days. But what about the Code? As a Jedi, my duty is to the Republic, but my heart is telling me different. And Mother told me to follow my heart through confusion and despair…_

I cleared my head as I entered the hangar. I saw Ahsoka behind a crate and walked over to her.

"Hey, Ahsoka," I said and stood beside.

"Hey Adas."

I asked," So got any advice for me? Any lightsaber techniques?"

She thought for a moment. "Don't get killed or I'll raise you from the dead and kill you again."

I laughed and said," Thanks!"

She giggled and it looked like she blushed a little. I raised an eyebrow, but my master called," Adas, it's time to go!"

I nodded and gave Ahsoka one last hug. "Bye, Ahsoka."

"Don't get yourself killed, Kressh," she said and wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me back.

We separated and I looked into her eyes. I felt my heart sink when I realized that I wouldn't see her for over a month at least.

"I'll miss you," I said in a small voice and kissed her on the cheek. She stared at me with wide eyes and I walked toward the shuttle.

I took one last look at her and she waved at me sadly. I waved back and stepped onboard.

Ahsoka POV

"_I'll miss you."_

Those words rang in my head the entire time that I stood there. They forced despair onto me, but were a symbol of hope as well.

I waved as he stepped aboard and the ship took off. Little did I know that the next time I would see him, it would be under more dangerous circumstances.

**Review please! Sorry about the hold up. Writer's block, ugh. It's a pain in the butt. And if it's a little rough, sorry…**


	6. I'm Your Half Brother

Chapter 6

I'm Your Half Brother

**One Week After Adas's Departure**

Ahsoka POV

I watched the bolo game with Rex and Cody, half-heartedly cheering for Alderaan's team while thinking about how boring this weekend had been.

Ever since Adas had left, things have been terrible around the Temple. Priscilla's been up to no good, trying to make me look bad in front of my peers, and Derek is more annoying than ever. I constantly have to be on alert for Barriss just in case she switches rooms again.

And I haven't been on a mission in over three weeks. No offense Council, but sitting around helping whiny younglings with their boo-boos isn't exactly my idea of fun! On second thought, please take offense to that!

Suddenly, my comlink went off. I got up off of the couch and said to the boys," This will only take a moment."

I walked out into the hall way and answered the call. "This is Commander Tano."

"Tano, the Council has decided to give you some time off of Medical Duty to complete a mission for us, but only once."

I grinned and said," I'll be right there, Master Windu!"

I raced toward the Council Chambers and was there within two minutes. "Padawan Learner, Ahsoka Tano reporting for duty, Masters. What's my mission?"

Windu tossed a holo towards me. "We received intel from some undercover spies that reported illegal drug dealers in the area. We need you to find their HQ so we can bust their operation and if it's not too much of a bother, we need you to find a list of their contacts. That holo contains a diagram of their facility."

I examined the building and immediately found a way to get in there. "I'll leave immediately, Masters."

"Don't screw this one up," Luminara said stiffly.

I cringed, as the memories of my last mission came back. "I'll try my hardest," I said sincerely.

**One Hour Later**

I stood in the shadows and watched as one of the dealers and their customers exchanged money and drugs quite stealthily. I smirked and followed the customer down the alley.

Before he could escape the shadows though, I grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. He started saying," Whoever you are, don't hurt me! I'll give you money if that's what you want! How about some crack?"

I replied," I just want to know where the dealers' HQ is! That's all!"

"Okay! I don't know exactly, but it's somewhere in Thug's Graveyard! Now, please let me go!"

I grimaced. Thug's Graveyard happened to be one of the toughest places on Coruscant. Basically, if you had some credits with you when you went there, you weren't gonna leave with them. You might not even leave at all.

I released the man and said," Thanks for the info. And by the way, if you're bartering for your life, don't barter with crack. That stuff is cheap. Use cocaine."

**Thirty Minutes Later**

I lightly jumped onto the roof of their HQ, but almost fell off. The smell of drugs was almost too overpowering and it made me light-headed.

I soon found an entrance and crawled through the tiny space. I pulled out the holo and examined the structure once more. I saw what looked like an office and decided to head there first.

I soon arrived there and stuck my head out the ventilation shaft. No one was around so I dropped into the office.

I sat down in the chair and looked through the data files. I soon found a list of their contacts and smirked. _Getting this job done is gonna be easier than I thought…_

Then I heard shouting from outside and whispered," Maybe not."

I quickly inserted a small disc into the databank and waited for all of the information to download. The shouting grew louder and I said," Come on!"

The intel finally downloaded and I managed to get back into the ventilation shaft just before a male Twi'Lek and female human entered the room.

"But sir, we have to deal with this!" the woman said. "That girl could've been working for the Republic!"

"I honestly don't know what you're so worried about! I mean, one customer says that a girl was looking for our headquarters. She probably just wanted some drugs!"

"But what if she does work for the Republic! We could go to prison for this! I have two kids, Tamen! I'm trying to get them to college and if I get caught…"

Tamen sighed and said," Fine. I'll send some men and look into the matter."

Just as he said that, cracks started appearing in the shafts and I cursed. This building obviously wasn't well put together and I was about to fall through the shafts.

"Did you hear that?" Tamen asked as the ceiling started creaking. I winced as I finally fell through the weak durasteel and onto the floor.

I stood up and met the bewildered stares of the drug dealers. When they didn't react, I immediately ran out of the room and into the hallway.

A few moments later, alarms started blaring throughout the facility. I sighed and looked at the diagram again. There was an exit nearby.

Then, at least a dozen men and women poured into the room with guns and vibroblades. "Kriff," I said and activated my lightsabers.

Two rushed forward and I easily disarmed them. I raced forward and slid underneath one of the dealers legs. I smirked and said," Have fun in prison, guys!"

I ran down the halls with them hot on my tail and finally arrived at the exit. "Oh crap!" I yelled as the gates started sliding shut.

I picked up my speed and dodged the many shots that threatened to puncture me. When the gates were only a few seconds away from closing, I launched myself into the air and made it just in time.

I tucked myself into a ball as I hit the ground and ran all the way to the speeder.

Windu POV

I was meditating in my quarters when I received a call from Tano. "Master Windu, I've located the drug warehouse! It's located in Sector 11 Block 36!"

I smirked. "Thank you for assisting us, Tano! Now, get back to the Temple for some well-deserved rest!"

I couldn't be sure, but it sounded as though she had just mumbled," It's about time! Stupid drug dealers."

Adas POV

I walked through the streets, looking for any signs of trouble. So far, things here on Rishi were fine and there were no signs of civil war.

I smiled and started walking back to camp when I saw a shadow creep across the wall. I activated my lightsaber and barked," Who's there?"

I heard a small chuckle and an eerie voice say," So you're a Halfling like me?"

I felt a gust of air blow past me and I slashed my lightsaber where I thought the attacker was. "Missed me," he said and laughed evilly.

Suddenly, I was thrown into a window and I felt shards of glass pierce my shoulder. I winced as blood started running from my wounds, new and old.

I tumbled off the windowsill and onto the ground. "You're certainly not as smart or strong as Lameek makes you to be."

I stood up shakily and asked," What are you?"

After a few moments of silence, a figure appeared in front of me though I couldn't see his features because of the darkness.

"I'm your half-brother," the thing said and I felt a pain like a thousand suns arch through my left arm.

**Whoa… that's like… whoa…**

**Okay, if you're going to review, I want you guys to make a wild guess about who Lameek is, alright? Please!**


	7. A Tinny

Chapter 7

A Tinny

**Alright, I decided to post this chapter because I got a lot of reviews on the one before it. Now, don't get too excited! That doesn't mean that I'm gonna do this everytime people review my stories a lot... or does it?**

Ahsoka POV

I woke up sometime around five o'clock and got up. I looked outside my window and smiled dreamily.

_Good Morning, Coruscant!_

I stood up and stretched while looking around the room. My bookcase was in order and so was my closet. All of the clothes were in the hamper and my bathroom was neat and clean.

I smiled and was about to get ready when I saw my cutting knife on the windowsill. _It's been so long…_

Tempted, I reached out to grab my painkiller when I realized something.

_It's not there. The pain isn't there._

At first, I was perplexed. Usually in the mornings, the aches in my head and heart were at their worst. _Now it seems as though they've gone MIA…_

Then, a slow smile crept across my face. _He made it better… Thank you, Adas…_

I jumped up in glee and prepared myself for the Med Center. But right before I walked out of my room, I thought to myself, _But what if the pain returns again?_

I glared at the knife and walked out of the room. _Then I won't cut myself again. I won't cut myself again because I'll have Adas. _

_And he's my favorite kind of painkiller._

Aayla POV

"BLY, WHERE'S THAT MEDIC? HE JUST STOPPED BREATHING!" I yelled at my Commander.

"I'm not sure, sir! I called for him over fifteen minutes ago!" he yelled back. He checked Adas's pulse again and yelled," HIS HEART STOPPED!"

I checked his airway for anything and tilted his head back. I gave him three breaths and Bly placed his hands on his stomach and pressed down five times.

I checked his pulse and thankfully, it was back. Finally, Hogtail arrived.

"Hogtail, where the hell have you been?" Bly yelled at his trooper.

"I came here as fast as I could! Now, is he breathing?" my medic asked.

I nodded and asked," But do you have any idea of what could of happened to his arm?"

"It obviously wasn't a lightsaber, the way that blood is pouring from it!" he replied, already trying to stop the flow of the red liquid. "Maybe a vibroblade?"

"Well, whoever did this to him was either strong in the Force and didn't have a lightsaber or a really good fighter!" I said. "Is there anything that we can do for him?"

Hogtail shook his head. "We'll have to take him back to Coruscant, but sir, it's really bad the way things are looking. I was would just be prepared to um… say bye if things take a turn for the worst."

I nodded and held back my tears until we had him loaded onto the shuttle. Then I let the rain come down.

A few minutes later, I felt Bly's presence enter my quarters. I looked up and he sat down next to me.

At first, he said nothing. "You won't be the only one that misses him if he dies."

Bly took my hand and held it in his own. I wrapped my arms around his armored torso and cried until I fell asleep.

Adas POV

Pain.

That was all I felt.

Physical pain.

My arm hurt so much and I could feel something oozing out of it. _It's warm… and thick. Blood?_

Mental Pain.

I felt like a ton of bricks had just been slammed into my head. _Why would my brother attack me? Does he have something against me? And who's Lameek?_

Emotional Pain.

I just wished that I could go home and see Ahsoka again. _I really miss her and it makes my heart ache just thinking about her._

Other's Pain.

You didn't need the Force to tell that Aayla and Bly were worried about something. _Me? Why would they be worried about me? Is my arm really that bad?_

I was pondering these things when I saw a white light. I tilted my head and saw that it wasn't just white. It was more like a rainbow.

It had blue and purple, red and yellow, green and orange. I smiled dreamily. _Orange is so pretty… it reminds me of Ahsoka…_

I started walking toward the light when I heard a voice. _You won't be the only one that misses him if he dies._

I realized that it was Bly and that he was talking about me. _Wait, I'm dying? So that light is the Netherworld? And I was about to walk into it?_

I looked back at the place that I was sitting down on just a minute ago. _But I'm in so much pain…_

Then, I looked to the Netherworld again. _But the others would be, too…_

I sighed and sat down. I would endure this burden for a little while longer. Until I couldn't bear it any longer. _Which will probably be soon if I don't get help…_

**Twelve Hours Later**

Ahsoka POV

I laughed softly as the youngling showed me his boo-boo. "Come on, little one. I put some disinfecting spray on that and a small bandage as well."

She nodded and took my hand as I led her to the storage room. I grabbed a small vial and let one drop spill onto her finger.

She winced and I shushed her. "Don't worry, little one. It'll only sting for a moment." I wrapped the band-aid around her delicate finger and said," Done! Would you like a piece of candy?" I pulled out a small piece of chocolate.

Her eyes widened. "Where did you get that?" The Temple's kitchen staff, unfortunately, rarely served sweet treats and candy was almost impossible to get your hands on unless you knew the right people. Which of course, I did.

I laughed softly. "I got it from this guy I know. Go ahead and take it and get back to class. Just don't tell anyone else, okay?"

She nodded excitedly. "Yes, !"

She ran out of the room and I smiled softly. _Such a nice girl…_

I dusted my hands off and entered the hall when all hell broke loose. The front doors slid open, revealing Master Secura, Bly, Master Ti, and someone on a stretcher.

"Tano! Escort us to a room!" Shaak said.

I nodded and rushed them to the nearest room. They all piled in there and I asked," Okay, what's the deal?"

"My padawan was injured from an attacker and he needs medical attention right now!" Aayla yelled and grabbed an antibiotics shot from the tray. She plunged it into his arm and injected the fluids into his bloodstream.

"Wait, Adas?" I asked, my voice cracking on the last word.

She nodded and I finally recognized the person on the stretcher as my friend. His arm was barely hanging on as of now, wrapped in bandages and still dripping blood.

I immediately dragged an IV station to his position and hooked it up to him. "I'll need to remove these bandages and look past the skin to see what kind of nerve and bone damage we have here."

I carefully unwrapped the white strands and tried to hold back the bile that was creeping up my throat. Adas's arm looked like a child's food after it had been played with for several minutes.

Nevertheless, puking all over my friend wasn't going to help so I took a deep breath and cut open what was left. I cauterized the blood and examined the tissue.

After about three minutes of inspection, I realized that his arm needed to be cut off.

"Okay, I have good news, bad news, and horrible news," I said. "The bad news is that there was an infection in his arm and now it's spread to other limbs. The good news is that it can be treated easily with common medicines."

"What's the terrible news?" Aayla asked, tears threatening to spill over from her eyes.

I bit my lip. "There's not much left of his arm and many of his nerves are damaged. We'll have to amputate it."

"WHAT?" Aayla yelled.

"His arm is barely hanging on, Master. It's the only way. Listen, he's my best friend and I hate this as much as you do, but he can't fight with that arm anymore. He'd just be putting himself at risk."

She glared at me, but said," Can he get a new arm?"

I nodded. "But the other problem is that I don't know how to amputate an arm."

"Well, where's Luminara?" Bly asked.

"The Council just sent her on a recon mission three hours ago," Shaak said. "Now I really regret sending our best healer to Sullust."

Suddenly, a voice said from the doorway," Would you settle for second-best?"

I turned around and saw my old friend, Barriss Offee.

Barriss POV

About one day ago, Luminara had come into my room with some cybernetic legs and an arm for me. Today, I had decided to walk around in them when I heard Ahsoka talking to someone.

I hadn't seen her in a week and I didn't even really see her then. Now I would finally be able to talk to her.

I entered the room when they were talking about an amputation. I said," Would you settle for second best?"

Ahsoka turned around and her mouth dropped. I waved at her. "Hi, Ahsoka. Long time, no see, friend."

"Um, yeah," she said and I heard the words _I thought that you hated me _through the Force.

I mouthed," No, I don't," at her and she seemed taken aback.

I brushed past her and said," Alright, I'll need a bone saw, some painkillers, and fresh bandages, ASAP."

Bly and Master Ti nodded and went to grab them. I motioned for Ahsoka to come over here and I whispered," Why would you think that I hated you?"

"Because I almost killed you," she whispered back.

I gave her a small smile. "Yeah, but we're sisters. And sisters aren't supposed to hate each other, are they?"

She smiled back. "No, they're not."

"Alright, then. Aayla, can you please soothe Adas's mind. I don't want him waking up during the surgery or thrashing around."

**Three Days Later**

Adas POV

I slowly opened up my eyes and shut them again, due to the bright lights above me. "Hey, Adas," a voice to my right said.

I blinked and saw Ahsoka. "Hi, Ahsoka," I said hoarsely.

She smiled. "Are you thirsty?"

I shook my head. "I just want to know what happened while I was out."

She bit her lip. "Well, Aayla and Bly escorted you here and we performed surgery on your arm."

"What aren't you telling me, Soka?"

"Just… take a look at your left arm," she said. "Try not to overreact."

I gave her a confused expression and looked to my arm.

_That's not an arm though, _I thought when my eyes had focused onto the robotic hand. It was a dark grey color and when I tried raising it, it raised.

I looked back at Ahsoka and she had pity and sorrow in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Adas."

But her words fell upon deaf ears because only one thing could be processed in my head. "I'm one of them," I said softly.

"One of who?"

"The tinnies. I'm nothing but a tinny, now."

**That's terrible, isn't it? But yeah, I had to include a little Bly/Aayla in here so fans of that pairing, keep your eyes peeled! Review...**


	8. The Twist

Chapter 8

The Twist

Aayla POV

I stared at the wall. That's all I have been doing for the past three days. Staring.

Staring at walls. At Bly. At Ahsoka. At Adas. At his arm.

When the new arm came in a day after the surgery, I had immediately lost it. I wasn't about to let my padawan put that monstrosity on, even it meant that he would only have one usable arm.

But Bly and Ahsoka had talked some sense into me and we had placed the arm on him. Bly had taken me back to my quarters and I had cried for hours.

You see, my padawan has had a worse relationship with droids than most Jedi. When he was only seven years old, he had accidentally boarded a ship headed to a War Zone.

When he had gotten there, he saw many innocents in a village get killed in terrible ways. He was young and so the images still haunted him today.

I was also injured on our first mission together when we were fighting on Malastare. I had been too distracted to notice that a shot was headed straight for me and it had punctured my liver.

I had barely made it and I heard Adas making a vow that day. _"Because of them hurting my master, they'll all die. All of the Separatists. All who will try and hurt the ones that I love. All."_

And now, he had a cybernetic arm. Like the droids.

I looked up at the ceiling and prayed that this wouldn't damage his mental health.

"Aayla, he's awake," Barriss said, opening my door.

I was already running toward his room.

Ahsoka POV

As soon as the words left his mouth, a single tear rolled down his cheek. I was tempted to wipe it away for him, but resisted the urge.

"Adas, you aren't a tinny," I said and sat on his cot.

He said nothing.

I sighed. "Adas, you are a _Jedi. _Not some mindless droid that can't even follow orders correctly."

I still got no response.

"I mean, would a droid have skin?" I asked, touching his right forearm. "Or a brain?" I pressed a finger to his temple. "Or a kind, sweet, and caring heart?" I placed my hand over his heart.

His eyes drifted upward to my face and I looked into his eyes. I had never noticed how beautiful they were. They sort of reminded me of a pool of honey.

_That _so_ romantic, Ahsoka! Comparing his eyes to food… you're such a loser._

Suddenly, he pulled me into his lap and hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Ahsoka," he whispered.

I replied," Anytime, Adas," but my heart was racing as fast as a Jedi Starfighter.

We had never been as close to each other as before. I mean, there were other times that we had hugged, but I was so close to him now. I could actually feel his breath on my face.

_It smells like hot chocolate… Oh, here we go with the food again!_

He drew back and our faces were centimeters apart. If someone had been only a few feet away, it probably would've looked like we had been kissing.

_I wish that we were!_

He gave me a small smile and I returned it.

Aayla POV

I watched the two as they just smiled and stared at each other.

I shook my head in disbelief as I realized that Adas had been right about Ahsoka. She wasn't so bad. I couldn't believe that I had let her one screw-up change my perspective of the wonderful girl.

"They would make a good couple," Bly said from behind me. I turned around and gave my trooper a confused expression. "If they weren't in the Order that is. I still don't get why you guys ban attachment."

"It leads to the Dark Side," I said. "But most Jedi feel love at some point."

"Have you?"

I turned away from him and looked to my padawan again. "Most Jedi feel attached to their padawans and the same goes for me."

"But have you ever felt like… love? I mean, love-love."

My instincts told me to immediately say no, but I knew that I would be lying. "I suppose."

"Who was it?"

I sighed. "Bly, we have a very good friendship, but I just can't share that information with anyone. It's too personal."

He nodded. "I'm sorry for asking then."

I shook it off and smiled. "It's alright, Bly. How about some lunch?"

Adas POV

I liked the way that Ahsoka said my name. It always sounded like a curse coming out of other's mouths, but with Ahsoka, I was actually proud to be named Adas.

"I like the way you say my name," I blurted out and then regretted it. Ahsoka probably didn't like me that way.

But she just giggled. She traced the marks on my uncovered chest. "What do they mean? The marks, I mean."

I gently took her hand. "Well, this one," I said, while tracing the tattoo with her finger, "is the symbol of my race. Well, at least my father's race."

I dragged her finger to another one. "This means rage in our language. It's not exactly my favorite one." I grimaced as I looked down at the pattern. It reminded me of skulls, skulls of the innocent, the innocents of Baramoora.

"What about this one?" she asked, tracing the one in the middle of my chest. I smiled.

"That one is my favorite. It means compassion. And like you said, compassion means unconditional love." I gently took her hand again and traced the scar on her wrist. It looked like teeth marks.

She purred ever so softly and laid against my chest. I stroked her lekku and she shivered in delight. I tilted her chin up so that we could see each other's eyes.

I brought her lips closer to mine and when they were about to connect, her comlink went off. "Damn it", she mumbled under her breath. I laughed softly.

"This is Commander Tano."

"Ahsoka! You had better hurry to the War Room and bring Adas with you! It's about your master!"

Her eyes widened. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's been captured."

We ran out of the Med Center as fast as we could.

Anakin POV

I screamed in pain as the magnaguards once again stabbed me with their shock sticks or whatever they were called. I was too tired to care.

I heard a chuckle from the other side of the room. "I hear that when you were a boy on Tatooine, you used to put together droids. How does it feel to be tortured by things that you used create?"

The man came out of the shadows and I squinted to see who it was. _Everything's so blurry…_

"And you have no idea how long it took to reprogram those droids. But it'll be worth it as long as I can torture Adas and your idiot friend."

"Speaking of Adas, my half-brother has been spending a lot of time with your apprentice. It seems as though they've started forming a romance. You know, because I hate my brother so much, I might just have to take Tano hostage. Maybe even kill her for the fun of it," he added with an evil laugh.

My face contorted into an expression of absolute rage. "YOU WON'T LAY A HAND ON HER!"

The mystery figure laughed. "Why shouldn't I? After all, you Jedi are the ones who damaged me so badly! If it wasn't for that fool, Ke-" he stopped short and shook his head. He was getting more and more familiar ever passing second.

"No matter. I will soon have control over my father's empire and I will take over the galaxy." He grabbed my chin and I looked into his yellow, merciless eyes. "And your padawan will be the first one to go. Then Adas and the person who caused all of my pain." I saw his red skin and the black marks and I remembered a man that Qui-Gon had once fought who looked like this. _Wait… yellow eyes, red skin, horns on the top of his head, and a hatred for a friend of mine? But I thought he was dead…_

My eyes widened as I finally realized who this man was. He finished," I'll finally be able to kill Obi-Wan Kenobi."

**Gee, I wonder who has a huge grudge against Kenobi, hmm… (I was using sarcasm. It's totally obvious.)**

**Oh and I know that this chapter is short, but I'll try and make the next one a little longer. I have a lot that I'll need to explain in the next chapter... a lot!**


	9. Confusion in the Order

Chapter 9

Confusion in the Order

Ahsoka POV

I watched the holo play again and again, showing my master being tortured to the point of tears. It took all of my might not to just destroy the hologram right now and stop the thoughts of revenge that were running through my head.

_Calm down, Ahsoka… I CAN'T CALM DOWN! I SWEAR THAT DARTH MAUL WILL REGRET THE DAY THAT HE EVER DECIDED TO MESS WITH ME, ADAS, OR ANAKIN!_

Adas laid a hand on my shoulder. "Stay calm, 'Soka. I'm just as pissed as you, but anger only leads to the Dark Side," he whispered.

I unclenched my hands and let them hang loose by my side. Adas manipulated his robes so that no one could see his new hand close around my right.

He gave me a reassuring smile and I tried to return it, but it probably looked like I was constipated or something.

We all looked back at the holo and Maul stabbed him again. "Now, if you ever want to see the Chosen One again, you will bring Obi-Wan Kenobi and Adas Kressh to me. I have plans for them. And if you also value Skywalker's arms and legs, bring his apprentice as well."

The message cut off, leaving some very confused Jedi. Adas spoke first. "Master Kenobi, I thought that you killed Maul on Naboo years ago."

He nodded, scratching his beard thoughtfully. "I thought I did too," he said, voice full of bitterness. "Yet it seems as though our old _friend _has managed to survive and capture Anakin."

Ahsoka looked around nervously. Yoda noticed this. "Something to say, do you, Young Tano?"

She hesitated, but asked impatiently," It's just that we're here talking about some guy who was _supposedly _dead for ten years and we're not rescuing _Master_!"

Windu raised a hand. "Patience, Tano. We need to first think of how he could've made it."

Adas looked down at his feet. While the others were talking, I whispered," What's wrong?"

"I'll tell everyone in a minute," he whispered back, his grip on my hand tightening.

"Kressh." All eyes turned toward Luminara and then to Adas. "Why would Maul want you as a prisoner? I could understand his reasoning with Kenobi, but not you." *(Remember, the Order doesn't know about Adas and Maul being brothers.)

He sighed heavily and said," Darth Maul was the one who killed my mother and he probably wants to kill me as well. There are other reasons why, also…"

He looked up and saw the dissatisfied looks that he was getting. "Okay, fine. He was also the one who attacked me on Rishi and gave me… my new arm." He clenched again. "I wasn't able to see his face, but his voice sounds exactly like my attacker."

"And?" I asked, sensing that he was still uneasy.

"He's my brother as well. Half brother to be exact."

Many gasps and some mumbling about the Sith species could be heard. Aayla was the first to speak. "But I Maul is a Zabrak. How could you two be related?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I just found out about this minutes ago when I recognized his voice." He rubbed the back of his neck. "He has marks like me, but his have different meanings. I suppose that means that my father was his father as well, as one our traditions is the burning of tattoos into our skin."

I made a face. "Did it hurt?"

He grimaced. "I was only two and I can very clearly remember the pain. Anyway, I know very little of my mother and even less of my dad. But I think that Maul could've survived because of Father."

I gave him a questioning look. "I thought that your father was the last of the pure-Sith."

"Me too," Adas said, his anger rising. "But I guess that was another piece of information that was withheld from me." His eyes went immediately toward the Council who were staring at him as well.

Obi-Wan stepped in. "Now everyone, calm down. Before we start pointing fingers, let's figure out what we're going to do. Adas, Ahsoka, and I obviously have to go."

"But have you forgotten that Tano has at least three more months of medical duty?" Master Windu said, glancing at me to see my reaction.

I glared at him, resisting the urge to throw my lightsaber at him. Adas sensed my anger and gave my hand a squeeze. I sighed and calmed myself.

"Yes, but we can lift that, can't we? This is the Chosen One at stake and if we lose him…" Master Secura trailed off, a worried look spreading across her features.

Master Yoda made a small noise in the back of his throat. "Desperate times, these are. Much confusion, there is, though not just this matter." He shot me a look and I looked down at my feet. _He knows…_

He continued. "Send, young Tano, we must, or lose Skywalker, we will."

And on that happy note, the Council sent us to pack what we had and prepare ourselves for the nightmare that would soon become our mission.

Anakin POV

I woke up with a bitter taste of metal in my mouth. The horrors of last night's torture session came back to me as my body was overwhelmed with spasms of pain.

I screamed and a single tear rolled down my cheek. "I thought that the Chosen One was supposed to be stronger than this."

I glared at Maul as he emerged from the shadows with an evil grin on his face. "Then again, the Order is full of weaklings."

He smirked and my scowl deepened. "Didn't one of those weaklings defeat you on Naboo?"

Another blow of pain was delivered to my abdomen and I threw up what was left in my stomach, which wasn't much.

After a few moments, I asked the question that had been gnawing at me for a day now. "How could you kill your brother's mom?"

He cringed for a moment, but the cruel expression came back onto his face once again. "Father always talked of the boy as if he were a god or something. I was much older than him and twice as powerful, yet Dad liked him more. I was jealous so I killed his mother, hoping to crush his spirit. It had worked for awhile and his powers decreased significantly."

His smirk became more of a frown when he continued. "But then, he met Tano, your apprentice and he started to regain what had once been lost. I did what I had to do to get those two away from each other. I spread rumors of civil war and took his arm, hoping that it would drive him mad. And Tano messed up my plan again."

I smiled inwardly. _That's my girl…_

"No matter, though. I'm still powerful enough to take him on and those weaklings that you call your friends. I'll finally prove to Father that I'm worthy to be called Lord of the Sith." His creepy smile came back as he finished his last thought. "And it will only cost your apprentice's life to do so."

Obi-Wan POV

It had been a couple of hours since the Council had adjourned and we had everything ready. Now, I was only left with one task.

I pulled my hood over my head as I made my way through the streets of Coruscant, searching for one person and one person only.

I finally spotted her and I made a subtle gesture, telling her to meet me at her private apartment. I was there within minutes and I removed my hood and hugged her with all my might.

"Obi," she said, burying her face in my shoulder, tears flowing from her beautiful face.

"Satine," I said and kissed her. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I had married Satine about a month after her meeting with the Senate about leaving Mandalore a neutral planet and not sending in Republic forces.

"I heard about your mission," she said after we had separated. I sat down on the couch and she sat in my lap. "When will you be leaving?"

I took her hand and massaged it. "Tonight," I croaked.

"This Darth Maul… I thought that you had killed him on Naboo." I smiled softly at her comment.

"You're not the only one." She rested her head on my chest. "I failed Qui-Gon."

She kissed me and said, "No you didn't, Obi. You fought your hardest and defeated him."

When her uneasiness didn't leave, I said, "You have something else to say, don't you?"

She bit her lip and looked out toward the sun, which was setting quickly. I realized that we would only have about thirty more minutes.

"Okay, remember the last time that you came to Mandalore to see me?"

I nodded, reliving the last night that I spent with her. A smile spread across my features.

"Well, Obi… I'm kind of… pregnant."

**I love Obitine. Such a cute couple… and I also wanted to make sure that Obi-Wan had more than just Satine to fight for when he was rescuing Anakin…**

**By the way, some people were probably confused as to how Darth Maul was Adas's brother… Well, Maul inherited his father's skin and his mother was a Zabrak and all so he inherited her horns. Since that is cleared up… sorry if it was a little short. I'll try and make the next one better!**

**And it'll have lots more Ahsoka and Adas! Also, I've decided to try my luck at a Luxsoka. I'll have a couple of chapters posted in the next few days…**

**May the Force be with you all! ;)**


	10. Jealousy

Chapter 10

Jealousy

Ahsoka POV

I watched the clones load the last box onto the ship and turned to face Barriss. She had tears in her eyes. I guess that I did too.

We hugged and she said, "I just got my best friend back. I don't want to lose her again."

I nodded. "I'll come back, Barriss. Just make sure to stay out of trouble and don't do anything with the Commander."

We pulled apart and she raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be doing anything with Commander Cody?"

"I've gotta go," I said and hugged her one last time.

She kissed me on the cheek and said, "You owe me a drink when you get back."

I laughed and nodded. I made my way to the shuttle and saw Adas waiting for me. "Are you ready, Ahsoka?"

I sighed. "We're about to face a Sith Lord that's really pissed off at you and Obi-Wan. He also has my master in custody and when we get there, we'll most fall into a trap and be killed. It's kind of hard to prepare yourself for that."

He smiled and pulled me closer. "Good to see that you still have a sense of humor when we're facing our imminent deaths."

I giggled and we walked into the shuttle. I saw that Obi-Wan was already seated in the pilot's seat so I took the seat next to him. "Hey, Obi," I said playfully.

He glanced at me and quickly said, "Hello, Ahsoka."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Obi-Wan? Did a youngling put itching powder in your clothes again?"

He shook his head. "It's a personal matter."

Adas and I exchanged looks and he shrugged. "Alright, let's get this bird in the sky."

I nodded and me and Obi-Wan set to work on launching the ship. Within minutes, we were in space and ready to jump.

I pushed the throttle forward and the stars expanded into lines across the sky. We were headed for master.

Adas POV

I was awakened by the sound of pots and pans crashing onto the floor. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and walked into the galley to find Ahsoka covered in flour.

She had her back turned to me so I must've startled her when I said, "You're really rocking the whole covered-in-flour thing."

She turned around and smiled. "Thanks."

"What are you making?"

"I'm trying to make a sweet cake to cheer up Obi-Wan about whatever he's grumpy about, but it's turning into a stomach bomb."

I chuckled. "Well, as you already know, I'm a great cook. I could help you."

I grabbed a new bowl and said, "Hand me two eggs, the bottle of vanilla, some flour and the whisk."

Within thirty minutes, we were waiting for the cake to cool down. I could still tell that something was eating at Ahsoka.

"What is it?" I asked.

She turned toward me. "What do you mean?"

"You're nervous about something," I replied. "What is it?"

She bit her lip. "It's just that Obi-Wan says that Darth Maul was and is a difficult opponent. Obi-Wan was almost killed by him on Naboo and now, Maul has had time to recover and train."

I laid a hand on her shoulder. "And?"

"What if we never come back?"

That question had been eating at me for the past twelve hours. I honestly didn't know. I mean, Obi-Wan is one of the strongest Jedi I know and he was almost defeated at the hands of the Sith Lord. If he was weaker than Maul, Ahsoka and I had no hope.

"Ahsoka, I don't know if we'll ever come back. We might die and never be able to our friends again. I'm not exactly sure. But before we arrive on Korriban, I want to finish up our game of twenty questions."

She raised an eyebrow. "When we're about to die?"

I nodded. "There are a few things about you that I need to know. Now, favorite food?"

"Ramorean capanata. And I just love it with a side of Alderaan pudding."

"Favorite song?"

"Lights by Elly Staryeilder."* (The real artist is actually Ellie Goulding. Just wanted to change up the name a little because of Star Wars and all that.)

"First kiss?"

She bit her lip. "It wasn't exactly a kiss."

"Come on, tell me," I replied, nudging her.

She sighed and said, "Lux Bonteri."

"Mina Bonteri's son?"

"Yeah," she said. "I was on Mandalore with Senator Amidala and he showed up. He told everyone that his mother was murdered by Dooku and he got captured. I rescued him and well, tried to take him to Coruscant. We argued and he stunned me. I woke up on Carlac and we were taken to Death Watch's camp. We argued again, but he kissed me to make sure that I didn't say anything that would give away my position as a Jedi."

I clenched my fists. _That idiot! Why the hell would he even think about putting Ahsoka in danger? And he could've just told Ahsoka to shut up instead of making out with her!_

"Anyway, I eventually talked him out of joining Death Watch and we got off of Carlac. I've maintained a connection to him just in case I ever needed anything. He's a good friend." She smiled and I rolled my eyes.

I got up from the bench and walked into the galley. "What's wrong, Adas?"

"The cake is cooled off and I'm going to give Obi-Wan a piece," I said gruffly.

Ahsoka shrugged and replied, "Well, I'm going to go meditate and contact Barriss. Let me know if you figure out what's wrong with Obi."

_Let me know when you realize that I have feelings for you._

Obi-Wan POV

The only thought that was running in my head was that I was gonna be a dad. I was going to be a father to a child that shouldn't even exist.

_You shouldn't even be married, idiot!_

I mentally slapped myself for allowing attachment to take over my decision making and fell onto my bed.

When I heard Adas and Ahsoka talking, I could feel their emotions changing wildly. Happiness, jealousy, love, anger-

_Wait, love? Not again!_

I've had to deal with Anakin's feelings toward Senator Amidala and now, these two were falling for each other. _Shaak was right about them…_

I sighed and closed my eyes. Not two minutes afterwards though, did Adas walk in and say, "Master Kenobi, I brought you some sweet cake."

"Did Ahsoka make it?"

"No."

I smiled softly. "That's good. I've had her cooking before. Me and Anakin both agreed that we would rather settle for field rations."

We both laughed, but it was short-lived as Ahsoka yelled, "I heard that, old man!"

He gave me the cake and I took a bite. _Better than Satine makes it…_

The thought of my pregnant wife brought a frown to my face. She was probably having to deal with Death Watch and I wasn't there to help her.

"Anyway, what's wrong Master Kenobi?"

I sat up. "Adas, you do know your people's customs, right?" He nodded. "What did your people do when ever a woman was revealed to be pregnant?"

He leaned back in his chair and scratched the top of his head. "In the waning years of our Empire, a woman becoming pregnant wasn't exactly a common thing, considering the fact that most of the men were wiped out. But when a woman was pregnant and her child was born, we would celebrate with a feast. Lots of exotic foods and lots of dancing. The mother and the father would receive gifts for the child and lots of food to feed their entire family."

"That sounds fun," I replied.

Adas smiled. "Yes, well many people think that the Sith are just a race of violent and ruthless people. Of course, this is true, but we love having parties and we have an occasional soft spot, especially for those that we love."

I nodded and rubbed my beard. _Maybe having a child wouldn't be such a bad thing. I mean, the Council would find out and I would be expelled. And Satine would most likely be dethroned. But doesn't family mean more than that?_

Gradually, a grin overtook my features and said, "Thank you, Adas."

He nodded and stood up. "Anything to help a friend of Ahsoka's."

**Yay! Obi is happy about his child! And Adas is jealous… poor him. I feel bad for him and I'm the author! I'm the one causing this! Stupid me… (Slaps self in the head.)**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be about them landing on Korriban and all that. And we will all figure out who Lameek is. He was mentioned in Chapter 6 when Adas was being attacked by Maul.**


	11. Dreams and a Prince

Chapter 11

Dreams and a Prince

**Author's Note: In the beginning of this dream, there will be some steam so in case you just don't happen to like steam, skip Adas's POV. But if you want to experience the heat, then enjoy! Oh, and I curse myself for the long wait! I honestly do not have an excuse for not updating and I am so sorry! And for my stupidity, I promise that if I get at ****SEVEN REVIEWS**** that I will post another chapter!**

Adas POV

"_Adas." The voice caused me to stir from my sleep and I looked up to see Ahsoka standing there in only her bra and panties._

_I blushed and asked, "What is it, Ahsoka?"_

_She sat on top of me and said, "I realized that I made a mistake kissing Lux. What I really want is you."_

_I was taken aback when she pressed her lips to mine. My eyes widened, but I eventually became more relaxed and gave into the kiss._

_I caressed her face and felt the softness of her skin beneath my fingertips. She moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck._

_I took her by the waist and pressed her onto her back. I pulled back and started laying kisses up her neck and she said, "More, Adas."_

_I gladly obliged and bit down on her smooth skin. She moaned and I released. She tugged on the hem of my shirt and I pulled it off._

_We kissed again and this time, she forced me onto my back. She pulled back and started to unhook her bra._

_I couldn't contain my lust any longer and instead I just tore her bra off, surprising her. At that moment I didn't care, I just wanted her._

_I grabbed her perky breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. Ahsoka arched her head back and moaned. I repeated the action until I started sucking on them._

_She moaned and said, "Adas."_

_I slowly pulled her panties down while she pulled off my boxers._

_She said, "Do it, my love."_

_So I slowly entered her, making her whimper a little which only turned me on more. Eventually, her whimpers turned to screams as my speed picked up. She said, "Adas, I'm about to-"_

_I silenced her with a kiss and said, "Wait for me, my Togruta!"_

_I finally knew that it was time to let it go and I said, "Now."_

_We both released and a massive wave of pleasure overcame me. Sweat was on Ahsoka's forehead and I wiped it off for her. "I love you, Ahsoka."_

"_I love you too, Adas."_

I sat up to discover that it had only been a dream. _It was one hell of a dream…_

I laid back down, smiling at the dream that I wished could really take place.

Ahsoka POV

_I was standing out in the Gardens, looking all around at the flowers and I giggled as a butterfly landed on my nose._

_Adas came around the corner wearing a black button up shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a silver tie. He smiled and gave me a kiss. "Hello, my beautiful Togruta," he said._

_I smiled as he kissed me again and pulled out a picnic basket from a bush. "Adas, you shouldn't have!"_

_He gave me another smile and said, "Anything for my darling."_

_I gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled out the food and we ate for awhile._

_At one point, he said, "Ahsoka, we've been together for a long time now, and I've been thinking that maybe we should make things a little more permanent."_

_He pulled out a small box and opened it. "Ahsoka Tano, will you marry me?"_

_I gasped and said, "Yes. Yes! A million times yes!" I embraced him and he twirled me around._

_He started leaning forward and our lips connected._

I opened my eyes and thought, _Man, that was so realistic._

I almost wished that I could go back to my fantasy land because of how Adas was acting right now. He hadn't talked to me since twenty questions and that just made me want him even more.

_And now that we're gonna be with Obi-Wan it means that I'll just have to suppress my feelings even further down!_

Adas POV

"I hate this planet," Obi-Wan said from his seat.

I nodded. "I wish that my people had just made Naboo or Alderaan their home. Why did it have to be this place?"

We made sure that we had enough rations and our packs and we stepped off the ship.

I looked around. _So this is my homeworld… Not much._

Ahsoka pointed to the sky. "Hey, guys. There's smoke coming from the east. Maybe the Sith are there."

Obi-Wan and I exchanged looks and nodded. I said, "We'll head over there first."

We started walking and I tried to calm myself, but my anxiety got the better of me and in minutes, my hands were trembling as we were only a few kilometers away from the very large city.

Eventually, three swoop bikes started coming toward us and Obi-Wan said, "Stay calm. I'll try and talk to them. But if it starts getting ugly, have your lightsabers at the ready."

When the three swoop bikes reached us, one of the drivers got off and I studied him. He had blood red skin and facial appendages coming out of areas around his mouth and nose. He was tall and was wearing black armor that had a thin layer of dust on it.

"Greetings, Jedi," he said in a deep voice. "What brings you here?"

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "We received a transmission from Darth Maul, an enemy of the Jedi Order. He said that he was holding one of our Jedi hostage and we traced it back here. We're here to rescue Skywalker and bring Maul to justice."

The Sith rubbed his chin. "I'm afraid that Prince Maul would never do such a thing. He is of the Royal Family and highly respected. Anyway, it's been illegal in our society to kidnap Jedi since the Great Hyperspace War. We don't want a repeat of that."

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Prince Maul?"

He nodded. "Yes, our leader, Lord Kressh had a concubine about thirty-five years ago. She gave birth to Maul on Iridonia, but he was taken away by a Sith that wasn't of our species, a follower of our religion if you will. Maul returned to us after a horrible incident with another Jedi and was crowned a prince."

He frowned and examined me. "Wait a minute, red one. You know of this Sith?"

I nodded. "He killed one of our Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, my friend's master about twelve years ago."

Obi-Wan looked down at the ground. The Sith sighed. "Leave it to our so called prince to go and kill a Jedi. We've been trying to keep the existence of the Sith species and our followers a secret, but he has to go and let them know that we're still alive."

"Actually, we found out about your species when Adas here, arrived at the Temple twelve years ago," Obi-Wan said, motioning toward me.

The Sith examined me once again and his eyes widened. "Wait, you're Adas Kressh?"

I nodded. "Yes, my father was a pureblood Sith and my mother was a human Jedi. Why do you-"

I didn't get the chance to finish before the Sith had grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a swoop bike. "Frey, Manko, take the other Jedi and we'll get them to the Palace."

**City of Midwan (Capital of the Sith Empire)**

I tried my best to get a look at my surroundings, but we were traveling very fast and it was pretty hard to get a look at the other Sith and their homes.

We finally arrived at a huge building and I assumed that this was the Palace. We dismounted and Ahsoka whispered to me, "Why did they take us here?"

I shrugged and we followed the Sith that had taken us here. We walked through the halls of the Palace and I marveled at the architecture of the building_. It must've taken them years to acquire the materials and jewels to start construction!_

We finally arrived at the Throne Room and the three Sith bowed down before a very tall man that had deep red skin and yellow eyes. The marks that twisted and turned down his arms meant 'Lord' and 'powerful'.

I kneeled before him and Ahsoka and Obi-Wan did the same. "Rise, my subjects." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the guards standing up, but I remained on the floor.

"You too, Jedi." The rest of us stood up, but I refused to look at Lord Kressh.

"My Lord, it seems as though these Jedi have come here for Prince Maul. They're saying that he has kidnapped one of their Jedi."

Kressh rubbed his chin. "Hmm… I'll have to talk to Maul about this after he gets back from his errands. I am going to assume that you have already told our guests about our laws regarding Jedi."

The lead guard nodded. "Yes, my Lord. But there is something else."

The Lord looked over at me and I looked to the ground. There was something about this man that made me feel unworthy to be in his presence.

"What is the other problem, Captain Hyark?"

Hyark replied, "It seems as though this boy calls himself Adas Kressh, but as far as you've told us, Adas died twelve years ago."

The Lord got off of his throne and walked over to me. He grabbed me by the chin and examined my face. He walked around me and asked, "Boy, is it true that your name is Adas Kressh?"

"Yes."

"And where did you get your marks from?"

"They were burned into my skin at age two."

The man looked into my eyes, probably searching for any sort of deception. "And who was your father?"

Memories of my mother came back to me. "My mother always told me that he was very important in his culture, that he was a Sith pureblood."

The Lord smiled and hugged me. "I knew it was you."

I was taken aback and asked, "What do you mean?"

He let go of me and said, "Isn't it obvious? Everyone, all hail Adas Kressh, son to me Lameek Kressh, and now a Prince of the Sith."

**So Adas is royalty! That is so awesome! But who will be his princess? Maul will be appearing in the next chapter and we will see how Adas and Obi-Wan react. And the two padawans are dreaming of each other! Hint, hint…**

**By the way, I got the name Midwan from the Sith Language. It means power so basically the capital is called City of Power. Just letting you guys know!**


	12. A Pissed Off Prince

Chapter 12

A Pissed Off Prince

Ahsoka POV

All around me, people started bowing before Adas, even Obi-Wan. Eventually, I too kneeled and looked to the surprised boy.

"I'm a prince?" he asked.

Kressh nodded and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Adas, I have watched over you for years and I have never ceased to believe that you would find your way back to Korriban. Anyway, everyone please rise and come introduce yourself to Prince Adas."

All of the Sith walked up to Adas and started chatting away. Obi-Wan and I exchanged looks and just stood there, feeling a little left out.

"Ahsoka, Obi-Wan," Adas said. "Come on. You're my friends and you should introduce yourselves as well."

I smiled and walked toward the large group. "Hello. I'm Padawan Learner Ahsoka Tano."

Immediately, I was bombarded with questions.

"How long have you known the Prince?"

"Who is your master?"

"Are you and the prince mates?"

Adas and I blushed and I said, "Um, I've known Adas a couple of weeks. I'm a Padawan Learner to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. And as for me and Adas being mates…"

"We should let the three rest a little," Lord Kressh said, saving me from having to answer. "It was probably a long journey from Coruscant and they need some time to unwind. Besides, we'll be having a big feast tomorrow in Adas's honor."

"We will?" a woman asked.

Lord Kressh glared at her. "Yes, we will. So I suggest that you and your cooks get on it immediately."

The woman and her cooks scrambled off to the kitchen to prepare the food while Lord Kressh said to us, "Come now. I will show you to your rooms."

He escorted Obi-Wan to a large guest room and took me and Adas outside to what looked to be another house. "The Royal Family never stays in the Palace. That is where we work and train. We need a separate place to unwind, study, and meditate. This is where you'll be staying."

I raised an eye marking. "But why are me and Adas staying in a house together?"

Lord Kressh smiled and said nothing. When we got inside, I observed the house. It had red and black furniture all over, including a couch and some recliners. I peeked inside the dining room and saw that it was made out of a very dark wood. I decided that I would go up to the bedrooms later.

Lord Kressh said, "My servants have gone to fetch your starship so that we might be able to unload your belongings."

I sat down on the blood red couch and asked, "Why are you treating Obi-Wan and I so nicely?"

"You're allies of Adas, are you not? You helped him master his powers… well, at least the Jedi ones. You housed him, gave him food, and trained him. Why would we not treat you nicely?"

He smiled at me and I smiled back. "You're welcome then, Lord Kressh."

He raised a hand. "Please, call me Lameek. Over my two hundred years of ruling over the Sith, I've come to detest my title as Lord."

I nodded. "How could you rule over the Sith for two hundred years?"

He smiled. "Our species retain our youth and don't age so that we might be able to fight better and reproduce."

He looked over to a sun dial and said, "We'll be having dinner in an hour. I trust that it will give you two enough time to get ready. I will meet you at the table and hopefully, we will be able to sort everything out with my other son."

Adas POV

I had left the house so that Ahsoka might be able to get ready and that I would be able to get some answers from my father.

I found him in what looked to be a library and he looked up from a book. "Hello, Adas. What is it?"

I sat next to him and said, "I want to know more about my mother."

I saw a flash of pain behind his eyes and he asked, "What do you want to know?"

"How did you guys meet?"

He leaned back in his chair and a small smile came across his face. "It was about twenty-three years ago. She was on a mission to Saleucami and crashed on a nearby system. I picked up her distress signal and rescued. Of course, she tried to fight me, but I managed to calm her down and she stayed on our planet for awhile. We got to know each other and in the course of a month, you had been conceived."

"She was worried that your Council would find out and she would get in trouble, but eventually, she realized that you were more important and you were born here. Afterwards, she took you back to Coruscant and raised you in a private apartment. I'm surprised that she even managed to keep you a secret for so long."

I asked, "Why didn't she just keep me here?"

He sighed. "Your brother, Prince Maul, wasn't in his right mind. He suffered from a mental disorder and didn't like competition. Placing you near the Jedi Order was the right thing to do so that you would be well protected."

His eyes got a sad look in them. "She died six years after you were born and whoever the killer was got away by the time my scouts and I had arrived at the scene. I miss her so much."

I almost told him about Maul, but decided against it. It would completely break him to know that his own son had killed the woman that he loved. It had almost broken me…

"Father, why did you tell everyone that I was dead?"

"Some people in our society were not happy with Darsha being in our city and when they figured out that she was pregnant, they wanted to use you to push her out of our society."

"Darsha?"

"Your mother," he said and sighed happily, probably thinking of her. "Anyway, when the time for your birth had arrived, I told everyone that you were stillborn so that no one could threaten to use you against me or your mother. It may not seem it, but a few of the Sith aren't happy with me being the Lord."

"Also, why do the other Sith not have marks like me?"

"Only a Sith of warrior or royal status have them."

I nodded and a another question came to me. "What did Mom look like?"

He rubbed his chin. "Long, beautiful blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and she was about the size of your girlfriend, Ahsoka."

I held up a hand. "Dad, Ahsoka's not my girlfriend."

He started laughing so hard that he fell onto the floor. "Not your girlfriend? Well if she isn't right now, she will be in the future."

"What?"

"Our people have a desire to claim what is ours or at least what we think is ours. This Ahsoka, you are obviously attached to her and I don't think it will be too long until your instincts kick in. You two will soon become one body and hopefully produce some heirs."

I didn't say anything, just stared at my dad. He waved a hand in my face. "Hello? Son? Adas? Was that a little too much?"

I nodded and said, "I think that I'll go get ready now."

I started to get up, but I asked, "Father, what are our customs as to marriage?"

He smiled. "When someone in our culture wants to be married, the male must present a token of his affection to the woman. Afterwards, they will make preparations and they can be married at any location that they please. But to complete the marriage, the male must so to speak, 'mark' the woman."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When you mark a woman, it usually consists of a bite mark or something to signify that she is yours and that you are hers. When you're royalty though, you can choose to give her a burned mark."

"A burned mark?"

"Yes, like the ones on your skin. I did that to Darsha." He sighed, as if recalling a good memory. "She bore that mark until the day she died."

"So you and Mom were married?"

He nodded. "Two days after your birth. She had to go back to Coruscant and we decided that we would get married just in case we never saw each other again. I have never met a woman like her in my two hundred fifty years."

I smiled. "You know I remember when I was four that she would talk about you a lot. She always told me that you were brave and important. She also said that you were one of the more compassionate and nice people of your species."

He sighed and said, "Thank you, Adas. You have your mother's way with words. You'll make a great ruler one day, that is, if Prince Maul were to step down. Anyway, we must get ready for dinner. I have a feeling that your mate misses you a lot right now."

Ahsoka POV

_Man, he looks so sexy! _I thought as I watched Adas talk to his father. They were discussing the Jedi Order and how much it had changed over the past twenty-thousand or so years.

"Ahsoka, Adas," Obi-Wan said. We turned to him. "Have you contacted the Council, yet? They would be interested to know that the Sith are not our enemies any longer.

I looked down at my plate of food. "Um… we sort of forgot to do that."

"How could you forget?"

I was taken back to earlier when Adas was getting ready.

_I was walking down the halls, not paying attention when Adas stepped out of the bathroom quickly and we rammed into each other. We fell down on the ground and started blushing like crazy._

"_Ahsoka, I am so sorry," he said and I waved him off._

"_It's alright," I said. Then I felt something touching my inner thigh and I asked, "What's poking me?"_

_I looked down and saw that Adas had been wearing a towel and that it had come off when we had fallen. I tilted my head a little. _Is it really that big? _I thought as Adas began to get up._

_He wrapped the towel around himself and helped me up. I ended up smashing into his still-wet chest and he chuckled. "Clumsy much?"_

"_Only sometimes," I replied and hastily walked back to my room._

"Um… I just got distracted," I said. Hey, at least I told the partial truth!

He shrugged and changed his attention to Lameek who was making a speech. "Dear subjects, family, and guests, our species was and is the strongest in the galaxy. Over twenty-thousand years ago though, we were almost wiped out. However, we proved to everyone that we have courage, intelligence and skill because we rebuilt our society!"

Everyone let out a yell. "We have managed to reconstruct our population, cities, and military! And now since we have our prince back, we'll be ready for anything!"

Another yell. "Let us all raise our glasses to Prince Adas and his companions, Ahsoka Tano and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Adas smiled at me and I returned it. Everyone said, "Tyûk," and drank from their glasses.

I asked Adas, "What does Tyûk mean?"

He took a swig out of his glass. "It means strength in our language."

"Father," a voice said at the far side of the room. "I'm sorry that I was late. The Sith on the west side of the planet were having difficulties with their communications so I had to help them."

Everyone's head went straight toward the door where I saw a tall man with horns coming out of his head. He had red skin and black marks, as well as a lightsaber clipped to his belt. But the most apparent thing about him was that he two cybernetic legs.

It was Darth Maul.

"It is quite alright, Prince Maul," Lameek said and gestured to Adas. "Though I wish that you could have been here earlier. Your half brother Adas, arrived today. Isn't that great?"

Maul did nothing except glare at Adas and I. I felt a shiver go up my spine when looking into those yellow, merciless eyes. I saw death and pain in them.

Adas started standing up. "Hello, brother. I suppose that it has been awhile." I bit my lip. Even though things had been awkward between us after that incident in the hallway, I had told him to contain his anger because of his father. And he was doing a terrible job at it.

Maul nodded. "Too long, brother."

They both activated their lightsabers and moved towards each other.

**Echuta… Adas is pissed off. Well, the next chapter will be about… it's kind of hard to explain what the next chapter will be about. Anyway, the scene in the hallway and Adas asking about marriage means something to review about! And thanks for the other reviews as well!**


End file.
